


Nightmare...

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Scared Magnus Bane, Tags Are Hard, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "I can answer that later. Right now we need to get out of here!" Magnus said quickly only to be stopped."Going so soon"Magnus froze as he was face to face with the last person he would ever want to see...Or Magnus has a very realistic dream...Alec is there to comfort him and a little certain someone still lurks in the shadows...With an evil smirk.Enjoy!





	Nightmare...

The Fight was getting gruesome and the mess was getting messier. Something to Magnus didn't feel right. It was like a feeling or aura surrounded them.

One by one demons came from every corner.

Magnus could hear Izzy's whip in the background as he blast his magic into the demon, vanishing it. Alec was by his side fending off demons with his arrow. Jace and Clary were in another part of the building fighting demons also.

As they kept fighting, demons burst through the door and started running towards them. They got into their fighting positions only to see all the demons disappear one by one.

And not like run away type of disappear. They just... vanished.

Then that's when he felt it. He felt that familiar cold chill. The immediate feeling of death. He could feel him.

Alec looked around confused "What just happened?"

"I can answer that later. Right now we need to get out of here!" Magnus said quickly only to be stopped.

"Going so soon"

Magnus froze as he was face to face with the last person he would ever want to see...

Asmodeus.

That smirk.   
That evil glint in those glowing cat eyes.   
That voice...

"Hello Magnus. Long time no see. But don't worry..." Asmodeus leans in closer "I'm coming"

"-agnus? Magnus? Magnus wake up! Baby what's wrong?"

Magnus shoots up from the bed breathing hard. His vision gets blurry as he realizes that he's cryalsoThat dream...well more like nightmare was so....real.

He looks to his left to see Alec looking at him with a worried expression. He wrapped his arms around Alec hugging him tightly. Alec returned it right back.

Alec rubbed Magnus' Back "Mags, what's wrong love? I heard you whimpering in your sleep and now your shaking."

Magnus sighed into Alec's neck "The dream...it was so real. It was so real."

Alec pulled back "Well do you want to talk about it?"

"No not right now....Could you just hold me?"

Alec smiled "You never have to ask me that Mags." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead before pulling Magnus down onto his chest. Magnus snuggled into Alec's chest, enjoying the warmth radiating off him. As Magnus drifted off to sleep, Alec smiled down at him kissing his forehead once more before letting sleep takeover.

What they didn't know was that a figure...A dark figure was standing in the corner of the room, watching with an evil glint, waiting for the right time.

"I'm coming Magnus."

I'm coming

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I really hope that we get to see Asmodeus in Season 3!  
> But wait then that means that Malec wouldn't be okayyyyyy! 
> 
> UGHHHHH! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
